An execution (or error) log contains the vital information and is often the only source of information that captures the checkpoints of program execution. However, such a log file often contains massive amounts of detailed information (e.g., hundreds of thousands of lines, statements, messages, sentences, etc.), making it extremely difficult for an investigator to quickly and efficiently find particular log statements or messages that might be useful in diagnosing problems during application development, deployment, and/or execution.